Karena Oke Terlalu Mainstream
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Dan seperti "koprol sambil bilang wow" yang terlalu mainstream, mungkin baginya langsung bilang "iya" itu terlalu mainstream. -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season- Jadi ada Toudou Tatsuko, Shiba Katsumi, dan Saeki Teru yang muncul di sini.


**Disclaimer**: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season adalah properti milik Konami.

**Timeline**: Kapan aja boleh, sih. Setelah kelulusan dari Hanegasaki yang jelas. Haha.

\(^0^)/

**Karena "Oke" Terlalu **_**Mainstream**_

\(^0^)/

"Kosaka, maaf, ya," ucap sosok tinggi di sampingku, "Kita jadi terjebak hujan begini."

"..Huh? Oh, nggak apa-apa kok, Tatsuko-_san_. Kan bukan salah Tatsuko-_san_ kalau hujannya belum berhenti juga," aku tersenyum.

Sosok yang kupanggil Tatsuko-_san_ itu menghela napas, "Tapi aku yang mengajakmu keluar. Aku juga lupa membawa payung."

Tatsuko-_san_ lupa membawa payung memang benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak menguntungkan. Dia adalah tipe yang bisa diandalkan dan memancarkan aura seorang 'kakak', berbeda denganku. Kalau aku sih, memang selalu melupakan macam-macam. Payung hampir selalu lupa. Tapi dulu pertama bertemu Akagi-_kun_ juga karena lupa bawa payung, sih. Saputangan pun lebih sering ketinggalan. Beda banget deh dibandingkan dengan Tatsuko-_san_.

Aku tertawa menanggapi Tatsuko-_san_, "Memang kelihatan banget ya kalau aku pasti nggak membawa payung?"

Mata Tatsuko-_san_ melebar terkejut, "_Sorry_, _sorry_, nggak bermaksud. Tapi ya begitulah. Saputangan hari ini dibawa?"

"Nggak juga," jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan butiran keringat yang turun di dahinya, Tatsuko-_san_ hanya bisa berkata, "Dan kamu terlihat sangat bangga…"

Kita pun kembali menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan stabil. Tatsuko-_san_ mulai memandang jam tangannya, "Kalau begini terus, mungkin sebaiknya aku menembus hujan untuk membeli payung."

Aku menatap Tatsuko-_san_. _What_? Tatsuko-_san_ memang benar-benar seorang 'kakak'…

"Kalau begitu, kita tembus saja hujannya sama-sama. Sudah malam juga, kan," saranku.

"Nanti kita basah berdua. Lebih baik aku membeli payung lalu kembali ke sini menjemputmu. Seenggaknya kan kamu nggak basah."

Tatsuko-_san_ ini…

"Toudou. Kosaka."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara baru yang terdengar sangat berat itu. Sosok sangat tinggi yang rasanya cocok kalau dibandingkan dengan tinggi Tatsuko-_san_ terlihat mendekati kami. Payungnya yang berwarna biru melindunginya dari curahan hujan yang sejak tadi menahan kami di sini. Aku secara spontan mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah Tatsuko-_san_.

"Shiba."

Hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Tatsuko-_san_. Hmm, kalau mau disumpah boleh deh, tapi aku yakin banget melihat semburat pink di pipi Tatsuko-_san_. Nah lho…

"Berteduh?" tanya sosok yang dipanggil Tatsuko-_san_ dengan Shiba itu.

Tatsuko-_san_ mengangguk. Wah, jangan-jangan malu ini karena ketahuan tidak membawa payung? _Ya kale…_

Aku segera mengambil inisiatif, "Shiba-_kun_ bisa tolong antar Tatsuko-_san_ pulang? Sudah malam dan masih hujan."

"Kamu ngomong apa? Kamu kan juga harus pulang," Tatsuko-_san_ mengangkat alisnya ke arahku.

Ups, aku memang kurang cocok berperan jadi _gentleman_. Tapi masih bisa diterusin kok, "Nggak apa-apa. Nanti aku minta jemput Teru. Lagipula payungnya Shiba-_kun_ kan nggak cukup untuk kita bertiga, Tatsuko-_san_."

"Rumahmu di mana, Toudou?" tanya sosok yang memang tidak banyak berbicara itu.

Tatsuko-_san_ langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Shiba-kun. Err, bukannya benar-benar diputar juga, sih. Tapi cepat banget, aku jadi khawatir Tatsuko-_san_ akan keseleo leher…

Daaan, setelah banyak argumen, atau lebih tepatnya aku diceramahin macam-macam, akhirnya keputusan diambil. Shiba-_kun_ memang _gentleman_ sejati, deh…

"Mengerti? Jangan pulang kecuali Saeki benar-benar menjemput. Kamu masih ada nomorku, kan?" tanya Shiba-_kun_ dengan nada tegas.

"Iya," aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dikelilingi dua orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan ini rasanya…

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pikiranku, sekarang giliran Tatsuko-_san_, "Oke. Hubungi Saeki sekarang. Aku nggak akan beranjak dari sini kecuali sudah jelas kamu memang dijemput dia."

Uh, mudah-mudahan aja Teru langsung setuju untuk menjemputku. Aku pasti dimarahi dulu deh ini. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh.

Membuka hand phone-ku, aku menekan tombol panggilan cepat yang langsung menghubungkanku dengan hand phone Teru. Setelah beberapa nada tunggu, terdengar suara panggilanku diangkat. Aku pun bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Tatsuko-_san_ dan Shiba-_kun_.

"…_Halo?_" terdengar suara malas di seberang sana.

"Teru? Uh, bisa jemput aku nggak? Udah malam banget, terus…"

"…_Jemput? Lagi di mana emang?"_

"Eh? Umm, lagi neduh di teras _coffee shop_ Koffie…"

"_Ngapain di sana jam segini?_"

"Kan tadi udah bilang, lagi neduh… Uh, jadi mau jemput, nggak?"

"_Salah sendiri jam segini masih di luar_."

Teru minta ditimpuk banget deh, "Jadi nggak mau jemput, nih?"

"_Menurutmu?_"

"Mau. Mau, kan? Mau, dong… Masih hujan lho ini. Udah malam banget pula…"

"_Terus kenapa main sampai jam segini?_"

"Hujan, Teru _sayang_…" aku menghela napas menyebutkan kata terakhir tadi, "Ya udah, aku pulang sendiri saja."

Aku menunggu Teru menutup panggilanku sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Shiba-_kun_ dan Tatsuko-_san_. Nanti aku merepotkan mereka lagi… Aku bilang Teru sudah oke mau menjemput saja, deh.

"_Eh, kamu lagi ngapain?_"

Teru ternyata masih belum menutup panggilanku. Mungkin dia mendengar suara langkahku, "Eh? Lagi jalan."

"…_Kamu serius mau pulang sendiri?_" terdengar suara-suara di latar belakang. Seperti suara kain? Seperti suara baju ketika kupakai. Atau… jaket?

"Hah? Ya sama siapa lagi?"

"_Malam-malam?_" kali ini seperti suara besi? Kunci? Payung?

"Dan hujan," ucapku menekankan kondisiku saat ini.

"…_Jangan jalan lebih jauh,_" aku bisa mendengar suara pintu.

"Hah?"

"_Aku sudah berangkat ke sana sekarang_," dan terdengar suara panggilan ditutup.

_Whaaat_? Teru memang selalu mengejutkan. Jadi ini berarti dia menjemputku, kan?

Oh _well_, bagaimana pun aku memang harus mengabari Tatsuko-_san_ dan Shiba-_kun_. Lagipula mereka bisa terlalu malam di sini. Aku juga sudah seenaknya meminta tolong Shiba-_kun_ tadi.

Tapi Teru memang… Dasar _tsundere_. _Tsundere _itu apa? Coba nanti kita _googling_, ya…

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Nov 20 '12**

_Fic_ Indonesia pertamaku di fandom ini! Haha. Didekasikan untuk yang sedang berulang tahun! Yip, yip!

Dan _have a happy birthday to_ Shiba-_kun_ yang berulang tahun pada November 21. Semoga terus menjadi Shiba-kun yang _dependable_ banget, yaaa. Dan selalu dikelilingi hewan-hewan yang membuat Shiba-_kun_ keren banget itu!

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan tuliskan apa yang anda pikirkan setelah membaca _fic_ ini. :kiss:


End file.
